Bring me to life
by Scarlets
Summary: Tsuzuki finally has given up to the demons from his past.. Without anyone to take hold of his hands, he turns to death...


~~~~Bring me to life~~~~  
'Heat waves hotter than black flames,  
  
Become a celestial snake, grant dancing descendance,  
  
Come forth,  
  
Touda!'  
  
"There is no escape… for you and me…" Muraki's voice spoke,   
  
still calm although he had a fatal wound on his stomach. "Because we…   
  
are the descendants of the darkness, Tsuzuki-san…"   
  
…How can you see into my eyes like open doors,  
  
Leading you down into my core…  
  
"Tsuzuki-sama, you know very well that my black flames are   
  
deadly, even to a shinigami like you…" Touda the beast snake shikigami   
  
whom Tsuzuki had summoned spoke to him. "I no longer wanted to be   
  
saved, Touda," he whimpered as he sat down on the floor, back against   
  
the wall.   
…Where I've become so numb without a soul,  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home…  
  
Wrapping his arms around his knees, Tsuzuki began sobbing.   
  
"Please… please forgive me…" His whole body began trembling despite the   
  
high heat. "I could never be a proper master to you all…" Tears slowly   
  
began cascading down his pale face. "I'm sorry for all the troubles I   
  
brought on to every one of you…"   
  
…(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark…  
Explosions were all over the place but Tsuzuki could care less as   
  
his mind was transported back to his childhood days, when everyone   
  
hated him because he was a monster, because of his unnatural colored   
  
eyes that were meant to be beautiful only if people could see right   
  
through it.   
…(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become…  
Tsuzuki cried out as a familiar pain lurched into his heart.   
  
That same pain that killed him day by day. His body might be alive, but   
  
inside, he was dying. 'Innocents who had died just for the sole reason   
  
of me, they died with hatred for me in their hearts, they couldn't   
  
forgive me, dakara… dakara, I will die for them, to make amends for the   
  
sins I've done,'  
"Burn me Touda, reduce everything to ashes…"  
…Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life…  
"TSUZUKI!! Where are you?" A voice so familiar that he couldn't   
  
forget called out. "Tsuzuki, answer me!!" He could see a figure from   
  
far away, running towards him. The figure was getting closer and   
  
closer, and so does his voice. "Tsuzuki, you idiot! Hurry up and come   
  
to me!" A face so cold, the child that had almost killed him at their   
  
first meeting. Hisoka…  
…(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become…  
"Can't move? Wait there, I'll come!" Hisoka called out again,   
  
and teleported, this time closer to his partner. He knelt next to   
  
Tsuzuki and wrapped his arms around him, trying to pull his partner up.   
  
But the amethyst-eyed shinigami wouldn't budge. "Go back… Hisoka…   
  
you'll die too!" Tsuzuki cried. "Kono bakayarou! Do you think I came   
  
here just to watch you die?!" Tsuzuki stared at Hisoka with tear-filled   
  
eyes. "I just… want to die… I've lived for far too long…" Tears spilled   
  
from amethyst eyes. "I'm tired…"  
…Frozen inside without your touch  
  
Without your love darling   
  
Only you are the life among the dead…  
Hisoka threw his arms around Tsuzuki's shivering body. "NO! I'm   
  
won't go back… I don't want to be alone anymore…" Hisoka sobbed onto   
  
Tsuzuki's shoulder. "My place to return to is here, Tsuzuki, by your   
  
side only," Hisoka's arms went tighter around his partner. "  
…All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything…  
I won't let go of your hand the second time, Tsuzuki… the path   
  
that you've chosen; I'll always follow you, wherever you go…  
  
"Live for me, Tsuzuki, lift up your hopes for me," Hisoka cried   
  
as he gazed into Tsuzuki's eyes. "Stay with me…" He was caught   
  
unguarded by those words Hisoka spoke. No one ever wanted him to live,   
  
but this boy wanted him to survive. "Hi… Hisoka… You'll let me stay   
  
beside you?" Hisoka simply nod, "Yes, Tsuzuki,"   
…Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something more  
  
Bring me to life…  
  
Leave those demons from your past behind; You won't ever have to   
  
suffer alone, Tsuzuki, because I will always be by your side. I promise   
  
you. Love and gratitude could be felt from the man so close to him. It   
  
was a feeling directed straight to him through his empathy. Darkness   
  
overcame both of them as a blanket of what seems to be shadows devoured   
  
them both. Tatsumi came to rescue them.  
…(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become…  
  
"I owe my life to you, Hisoka, you pulled me through the darkness   
  
and made me see what was important to me, in return, I will never leave   
  
you and will always stay by your side, because I was meant to stay with   
  
you. I believe Faith brought us together for some reasons, and I   
  
believe that one of those reasons are because you and I couldn't live   
  
another single day without each other. That's what I believe, Hisoka,   
  
aishiteru…"  
  
  
~Owari~  
(A/N: Ne, minna, I'm sorry if this story is crappy, but this is all I   
  
could manage, but I hope you guys like this story, and please tell me   
  
what you think by clicking the review button below. Arigatou!!!) 


End file.
